My Doctor
by Mini Brooke
Summary: In the eppisode The Impossible Planet Rose and The Doctor spend their first night together with the knowledge they'll never get home.


Title: My Doctor

Author: minibrooke

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Doctor Who. I only own the story line and the characteres I make up.

Summery: In the eppisode "The Impossible Planet" Rose and The Doctor spend their first night together with the knowledge they'll never get home.

A/N: So I strayed a little bit from One Tree Hill, but I hope you enjoy this story. I've been wanting to write a Doctor Who story for some time, but I could never think of the right story. So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Doctor Who Fan Fiction.

Rose Tyler walked into the small room that Ida had set up for them to sleep in after having changed into some spare clothes. She found the doctor was studying a book that he had found in the room. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. Rose watched the Doctor for a few moments. She knew it wasn't a secret that she was in love with Doctor. She also knew that the Doctor felt the same way about her. But nothing had ever become of it as of yet. Rose loved how when the Doctor concentrated on something important he got this excited gleam in his eyes. Rose waited another moment before she came further into the room making her prescence known. The Doctor looked up from his book and a small smile crossed his lips when he made eye contact with Rose. Rose sat down next to the Doctor on the bunk.

"What are you reading about?" Rose asked.

"It's quite interesting actually," The Doctor replied, "It's all about the black hole."

The Doctor turned the book slightly so that Rose could look at what he was reading. Rose wondered how the Doctor could read it if even she couldn't read it.

"What does it say?" Rose asked, "I can't very well read it since it's in a differant language."

"That's the question now isn't it," replied the doctor, "What does it say?"

The Doctor put the book down on the counter beside the bed. Rose stared into his eyes for seconds but it seemed much longer. Rose could just lost staring into the Doctor's brown orbs.

"What are you thinking Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked softly.

"I really don't know," replied Rose.

The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek and felt her lean into his touch. Rose knew immediatley what she was thinking as soon as she felt his warm touch on her cheek.

"I think that if I'm stuck anywhere I wouldn't mind being stuck with you," Rose told the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't say anything. Rose didn't know what she expecting him to say. But all she had to do was look in his eyes and she knew that he felt the same way. So when she leaned in to capture the Doctor in their first kiss she knew that he wouldn't reject her. Rose was right for as soon as her lips connected with his the Doctor was returning the kiss. The world drifted away from around them and all that there was was Rose and the Doctor. All that mattered was them.

"I love you Rose Tyler," The Doctor told Rose when the kiss had ended.

"I love you too."

Rose woke up in the arms of the Doctor the next morning feeling happier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She watched as the Doctor slept peacefully beside her as she traced circles on his bare chest with her finger. She had not been expecting it to go that far the night before. But she realized now what it was like to really make love to the person that you loved with all your heart. It was that and only that that convinced Rose that she was the Doctor's soul mate as he was hers. The Doctors eyes flickered open and a small smile graced his lips.

"Morning," Rose told him.

"Morning," The Doctor told her.

Rose rested her head against his bare chest and listened to the rhythem of his two heart beats.

"Your okay with what happened?" The Doctor asked nervously.

Rose was surprised that the Doctor, her Doctor, could have a nervous bone in his body. He was always so sure of himself and that was what Rose loved about him. She loved his confidence because the one thing he was most confident about was her.

"I'm more than okay with it," Rose replied, "It was the best night I've ever experianced."

The Doctor sighed with relief.

"I'm glad. If we get stuck here forever i wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you in that house that you were talking about last night," The Doctor told her, "I wouln't want to be anywhere else. Home is with you."

Rose felt the exact same way. As she stayed wrapped in his arms she knew that everything would be alright. She was with her Doctor and everything else didn't matter.


End file.
